Yellowstone Nations
The Yellowstone Nations surround what was once Yellowstone National Park. They are clannish and insular, and have little philosophical connection to pre-war Americanism. Rich with history, the Yellowstone Nations are slowly pulling away from their tribal past and forging new civilized states. However, the rampaging tribes of Yellowstone National Park have seriously challenged the fledgling post-war nations. History The Yellowstone embraces Eastern Idaho, Western Wyoming, and Southern Montana. The region had very few vaults compared to the east and west coasts. However, due to the relatively sparse population the old federal government ran numerous military tests and operations in this region in the days leading up to the great war. This region, while still scarred and irradiated, suffered somewhat less that other areas with only five recorded direct blasts in all of the Yellowstone Nations. This, combined with the lack of FEV in the region, made it a prime region for resettlement. Survivors of the Great War emerged from shelter just a few years after the Great War, and soon formed into new tribes which spread out across the region. The Kingdom on the Snake was the first state to emerge, and their conquest of the Snake River Valley spread civilization and culture across Idaho. The most important development in the last century was the emergence of the Teton Protectorate as the greatest power in the region. However, the Protectorate's power is challenged by the savage Burned Hands tribe, who are attacking south out of Yellowstone. Locations Vault 119 Located beneath the Teton Mountains, Vault 119's residents would become the Asherite Clans, Painted Sons, and Teton Protectorate. It is now an irradiated ruin, but is sometimes braved by scavengers. Crowheart The capitol city of the Wind River Free State. The Whitefort The home of the Lemhite Nation, built in the ruins of Rexburg. The Whitefort is one of the strongest fortifications in the Yellowstone, Idaho National Laboratory A pre-war scientific facility. The INL is a treasure trove of pre-war technology and esoteric science, but is infested by pre-war robots, feral ghouls, and stranger creatures.. Atomic City A city north of Idaho falls, Atomic City is an anything goes trading post. Chems, slaves, and weapons are just a few of the products that pass through it. Nicholia The stronghold of the Blood Eagles of Lemhi. They fight the Black Husks to the north. Factions Great Sun Chiefdom A tribal empire held together by the brutality of the Burned Hands. It controls the bulk of Yellowstone National Park, and has begun striking south into more civilized territories. Burned Hands The Burned Hands dominate central Yellowstone, making their home around Yellowstone Lake. Always a violent and capricious race, the Burned Hands' initial raids on the other tribes soon became outright conquest. Having subjugated their immediate neighbors into their Great Sun Chiefdom, the Burned Hands now lead a campaign of terror agains the more southern Yellowstone Nations each solstice, exterminating any who do not pay them tribute. Oldbloods The Oldbloods were once peaceful settlers in the Grand Teton region. The early Teton Protectorate drove them from their homes into the wilds of Yellowstone. Over the generation they degenerated into a hunter-gatherer tribe, venerating the Yao-Guai as their totem. They are the favored servants of the Great Sun, as their inborn hatred of the Tetonics make them loyal beyond doubt. Skin Wolves Perhaps the most devolved and savage of the Yellowstone tribes, the Skin Wolves are expert hunters and stalkers. They were also the first tribe to submit to the Burned Hands, and are used by the overlords as disposable cannon fodder. While many of their own ethnic traditions have been lost since their conquest, they still practice the grisly act of flaying and cannibalizing their enemies. Ghost Mothers A matriarchal tribe, the Ghost mothers are the most recent addition to the Great Sun's domain. Unlike the Skin Wolves and Oldbloods, they submitted without a fight, fearing they would be completely exterminated if they resisted. They maintain more autonomy than the other tribes, but still must pay a tribute of weapons and slaves each solstice. Crowheart Pact A collective security pact of imperial colonialists, democratic holdouts, merchant families, and the upstart religious settlers, a few years ago the peoples of the Yellowstone would not believe the Crowheart Pact could exist. The growing threat of the Great Sun Chiefdom has bonded these diverse states together, an attempt to guarantee the safety and independence of the civilized southern Yellowstone nations. Teton Protectorate The premier economic, military, and cultural power of the Yellowstone Nations. They came to dominate the region around the Teton mountains, and maintain traditions of selfless service, unquestioning loyalty, and military valor. Wind River Free State Based in the city of Crowheart, the WRFS is a democratic republic constructed by the surviving Shoshone. The Free State takes many refugees from Colorado, mostly destitute settlers and escaped slaves fleeing Caesar's Legion. This has created a multi-ethnic and multicultural society, and generated all the conflicts that come with that. Steelhead Compact Built on a critical part of the Snake River, the Steelhead Compact controls much of the trade between Wyoming and Idaho. The Compact is a council of the heads of the richest families in the city of Steelhead. Steelhead relies on the Tetonics for protection, and pay the Protectorate a hefty sum each year to maintain a base nearby. Lemhite Nation The Lemhites were once tribals, originating in the Lemhi region of Idaho. They were displaced from their home by the Black Husk Tribe, and migrated south to settle in Rexburg. They cleansed the ghouls of the city and settled, upsetting the delicate balance of power in the region and triggering a war between the Snake Crown and Teton Protectorate. Today they are a client of the Protectorate, and a steady ally on their western flank. Asherite Clans Dissidents from the days before the Teton Protectorate was established, they disagreed with the early Protectorate's brutal policies. They followed a man named Asher, who would lead them and establish them as a nomadic society. Asherites have roamed the deserts of Eastern Idaho for a century, alternately trading and fighting the with the other Yellowstone Nations. Yellowjackets A mercenary company made up primarily of Lemhites and Asherites. The Yellowjackets are active in the WRFS, where they aid the Shoshone fighting the Legion and Great Sun raids. Secretly, the Asherites use the Yellowjackets as a means to distribute their agents, scouts, and spies across the Yellowstone Nations. Kingdom on the Snake The Kingdom is the oldest state in the Yellowstone Nations, and is beset both internally and externally. In the last generation its holdings have dwindled down to its ancestral capitol, Idaho Falls, and a few outlying territories. Bitter from generations of war and defeat, the Kingdom has a new king, and cries to reconquer the Snake River Valley. Supernas Cohort Now known as the Minotaur Cohort, it is possibly the most northerly garrison of Caesar's Legion. Neglected for years, the legionary known as the Minotaur killed the decedent Centurion Vitus and took his place. Under his control the Cohort has become increasingly creative with Caesar's orders. The Minotaur treats southern Wyoming as his own personal fiefdom, and take Caesar's silence at his debaucheries and atrocities as his seal of approval. Blood Eagles The Blood Eagle tribe are Lemhites who refused the trappings of civilization. While the Lemhite Nation abandoned their traditional lands and faith, the Blood Eagles remain true to their ancestors and fight their rivals for every last bloody patch of soil. Black Husk Tribe Based in the Yellowstone Tribe, the Black Husks were exterminated by the Burned Hands and driven from their lands. They invaded in the Lemhi region and displaced the Lemhites. Wildlife * Diomedes * Great Boar * Cave Lion * Llama *Jackalope Cuisine * Old Ironport * Mountain Wine Category:Idaho Category:Region